ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sammy K. Ferret
Question Is there a reason he's not classified as a Vathek? Chimera-gui (talk) 22:00, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :Sammy was a ego driven ghost before going under the cartoon look. Egon noted it around 19 minute mark in the episode. Vathek are for all purposes the characters they appear as. Sammy is a ghost with abilities to change himself and all objects that come into contact "toons". Peter also notes that the big ghost version of him is the real version at 21 minutes in. Vathek don't change form out of character. See Deadliners, Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?, and Elementary My Dear Winston. In all three examples, the characters stay in character as they are all actually in that form. Same logic as Class VI's which are animal based ghosts. A ghost that either shape-shifts to a animal or possesses a animal is not a Class VI. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:01, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, that does beg the question of would a character that is established as being able to transform to some degree in their original medium (Martian Manhunter or Sailor Moon for example) brought to "life" be considered a Vathek since that was part of the original character. Also, Station Identification featured several entities classified as Vatheks such as Woodchuck despite looking more monstrous than the original character. It's also rather rather odd that you say ghost who shape-shift into animals aren't Class VI since werewolves are listed on that Class' page. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:07, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Fair question. To be honest, I don't think they are Vathek either. But anyways, I'll wait for Mrmichaelt comments on this, but the ghosts in question are only using a alternate form that was a gateway out into the world. Werewolves have both human/host and cursed second being. I'm not sure where I'd place a Werewolf, its half animal. As a werewolf they are Class VI which is tied to behavior as well. Werewolf's act like the animal traits when in form. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:31, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Since the term wasn't introduced until Extreme Ghostbusters and is being used here as a bit of a retcon, it's a lot of guess work from my recollection. We'll have to figure out why we rationalized. Technically, only the characters derived from books should be Vathek. TV show characters like Woodchuck by definition wouldn't count as Vathek. Unless we came up with some loophole that TV scripts and whatever written merchandise, fan letters, etc. count them as Vathek. Vathek were defined as "Spectral forms who enter the realm of the living through the act of writing." We may have to take a look at that category again. The Class 6 page needs to be edited, we're actually really strict about the content placed on those pages. But in any case, Werewolves aren't ghosts, they are corporeal. I don't think any classification systems took corporeal beings into account until The Video Game in 2009. A lot of food for thought. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:20, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Over the years I have really soured to these labels being categories, and if it was ever to come to a wiki decision to get rid of them... I would so be on board with it. I'd do the job of removing these categories from all these articles if that get us to talk more about it. It is at times too much of a guessing game, and overall I think articles about these things are more than enough to work from. The cartoons were never that strict of a canon when it came to supernatural laws/rules. Class 7.... How about a full magnitude class X! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:11, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::A good number of corporeal creatures were stated to be Class VI despite not being technically "ghosts" such as unicorns, griffins or dragons, as well as the Centaur, Minotaur, & Sphinx. How would we classify these creatures if we can't use what's been the standard for years? Chimera-gui (talk) 05:26, May 28, 2015 (UTC)